Dandelion
by CookyyMonsterr
Summary: Dandelions. Those are the flowers you wish upon, hoping, praying and wishing that maybe things will change; maybe you'll have a chance. But not in Westchester, there's no time to blow away your fears, especially when they're standing right beside you.
1. Numb

_Chapter One: Numb._

Nikki Dalton felt her heart race in her chest, her face was heating up and her stomach was whooping around. Her father glanced at her every now and then for safe measure, if he hadn't been checking on his daughter so much she would have flung herself out of the shiny black, BMW's car door.

"Don't be nervous." Her dad offered and Nikki just looked at him and then down to her nails. She had every right to be nervous. She breathed in twice, just like her yoga teacher had explained, and then sharply let the air out. She continued that several times.

Her periwinkle orbs danced their way down to the Blackberry in her lap. The reason for her nervousness, was the sight on her phone, a picture of five girls were plastered to the front page.

"Nik, put your phone away. I'd hate for you to get in trouble on the first day." Nikki sighed and slid it into her bag just as her dad's car slid up to the curb of the school.

The first thing that Nikki saw when stepping out of her father's car was the lawn. The grand front lawn glittered with dew drops that were reflecting the sun's light, glittering as if there were real gems in the grass, not that she would have been surprised if there were.

She bit her lip, the tangy taste of her mango lipgloss fading away into her mouth. She turned a little and waved at her father's car that was already pulling away from the sidewalk.

She put one step on the concrete path, her pump clad foot making an echoing sound. Her black hair shone in the bright sunlight of late summer and her periwinkle orbs looked as if they were dancing. Nikki pulled at the edge of her shirt a little, unsure of how she looked. She continued to walk down the pathway; it seemed to go on for miles.

Like a scared puppy, she turned around again, and she swore that she could see her dad's car turning out of the iron gates somewhere three miles back.

Nikki took deep breaths, one for each step. When she finally reached her destination, a hundred and twelve paces later, she grasped the door handle and pulled, but not before reading the block letters plastered above the double doors, the same words she had seen 4 miles back before entering the school grounds:

**_St. Godavian Academy._**

That was the day that Nikki's life changed forever.

* * *

_Hi! :) So this is a new story, sorry for the short chapter, I'm just testing the waters here. Now this story is about all the Clique members&characters. The characters will include Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, Layne, Olivia, Nikki, Skye, ect. As well as Derrick, Cam, Josh, Kemp, Chris, Landon, Todd, Chris A., Danny Robbins, Dune, ect. It **is **inspired by Gossip Girl. But no, the Clique characters will not be portraying GG characters [ex. Massie will not be Blair ect.] :) &it is inspired by the books **not** the show. [though some of it may be SLIGHTLY from the show.]_

_Also the story will focus on mainly Nikki. Just thought I'd try out being a different character :D_

_REVIEW!_

_-Cassy._


	2. You say goodbye, I say hello

Massie Block was scintillating. Yes, Derrick had SAT vocab skills, but that was not the point. She was an attention seeker, a diamond among gems-was that even the phrase ? Whatever it was, she was the cream of the crop.

"_Move._" Derrick stared, smiled and shook his head, Massie Block may have been scintillating (_adjective_-**sparkling, brilliant, witty, clever**) but she was also his best friend and he had rights to not do what she pleased. "Move now." She said again, placing her free hand on her hip, the other carefully balancing a tray on her cold, white, palm. Amber glared into caramel.

"No." She took a deep breath, narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat, lowering her voice to a dangerous but steady level.

"Derrick Nathaniel Harrington, if you don't get your ass out of my chair I will personally stab you with my knife." She threatened, glancing down at the knife on her tray for effect; Derrick snorted.

"That's a butter knife and it's plastic." Massie's sparkling orbs burned into his head in Voldemort style slits.

"Derry please !" She whined, her eyes becoming wide, her rosy lips turning into a full on pout, Derrick sighed, rolled his eyes and got up, pulling the chair out for his friend. "That wasn't so hard was it ?" Massie asked, batting her eyelashes as she set her tray down and smoothed the bottom of her skirt.

Derrick opened his mouth to retort but he never got the chance to answer because the doors to the pristine cafeteria (which had been featured in several architecture magazines) opened. Standing in their wake was a girl with long black hair, bright eyes that even Derrick could spot from his seat, and pale, pale skin. If Massie was 'sparkling' and 'brilliant' then there was no way to describe the girl at the door.

Massie prodded Derrick with her knife, Derrick could practically sense her frown. She persisted, the pinching of his bare skin against the jagged edges of plastic continued-Derrick didn't even turn his head once. Massie stopped, made a big deal out of sighing and the knife clattered against the tiled table.

"Wow." Derrick had no other way to explain it.

"Wow what ?" Massie asked, Derrick lifted his head to gesture at the girl, Massie groaned.

"Oh come on. Leave the girl alone, you have enough meat to pluck off of these other girls, no need to have it fresh." Derrick turned to Massie and made a face, she always said outrageously weird things that barely made any sense unless you knew her.

"She's gorgeous." Derrick stated, in awe. The fork in Massie's hand fell back into the salad before her, she really had a thing for dramatics, then again Derrick had never,_ ever_ called a girl gorgeous before.

"Checking out the new girl ?" Josh Hotz asked, plopping down in front of Derrick, adjacent to Massie, who from Derrick's peripheral vision, could see had crossed her bone thin arms and was leaning back in her chair like a child who refused to eat.

"Her name's Nikki Dalton," Kristen Gregory finished, sitting in front of Massie, blocking Derrick's view.

"How would you know ?" Massie asked bitterly.

"Goodness Mass, I'm the Vice _President_. Meaning I'm head of the welcoming committee since our lovely President ran off to get in line for lunch." She made a point of giving Massie a stern look, Massie shrugged her shoulders.

"Cool story bro." Josh said sarcastically, bending over to look at Nikki Dalton. Derrick only picked up scraps of their conversation after that, he had gotten what he needed-a name. He got up, tousling his blonde locks and started to walk down the steps from their elevated sitting area.

"Where are you going ?" Kristen asked rudely, almost as if she could tell what Derrick was about to do, which she probably did.

"I'm going to talk to her." Derrick said, giving Kristen a quick glance, Josh hooted and pumped the air.

"Oh joy." Massie rolled her amber eyes and Derrick threw a wink her direction after all, if things went bad she'd be the one listening.


End file.
